no siempre somos como nos ven
by cheshire-chan04
Summary: Los Deimon entrenan como siempre, pero notan que el capitan demonio actua de manera extraña a lo que Musashi se preocupa y decide averiguar que le pasa. Mientras tanto aquella persona por la que Hiruma esta actuando extraño sigue actuando como siempre ¿Podra algo hacerlo cambiar? Horrible resumen T T pero es mi primer intento de fic asi que sean piadosos porfavor
1. Que le pasa a Hiruma?

Iba llegando el anochecer y el equipo Deimon se encontraba finalizando su entrenamiento diario, todo sonaría como un día normal si no fuera por el pequeño perro con enormes dientes que los perseguía como si cada uno tuviera escrita la palabra "chuleta" encima, y es que si tenían escrita la palabra chuleta encima, cortesía del capitán demonio del equipo.

-Chicos! Vengan a beber algo. - Gritaba desde la banca la manager del equipo a los agotados jugadores, que corrían por sus vidas y porque sus traseros no fueran devorados por el pequeño monstruo que los perseguía.

-Jodida manager Cerberos aun no alcanzaba a comerse a los jodidos mocosos. – Replicaba enojado el quaterback mirando diabólicamente a la chica.

-Hiruma! Ya es suficiente déjalos descansar.- Replicaba con todo su instinto maternal al aire (c: no quiero imaginar cómo serán sus hijos o.O, esos pobres no van a poder salir de casa a menos que sea con correa -_-/ h: lo dices por experiencia? /c: si, lo digo por experiencia T_T/ h: kekekeke XD)

-Tzk! A la mierda. Ya mocosos a descansar antes de que la "mamá gallina" de aquí siga jodiendo!.- Decia mientras se volteaba dirigiéndose a las regaderas.

-Hiruma ya te he dicho que no me llames asi!.- Gritaba mientras el bello demonio la ignoraba y continuaba alejándose.

-Mamori! Eres un ángel, nos salvaste.- Gritaba el mono con ojos en forma de corazones.

- Jejeje.- Reia Sena con una gota resbalando por su cabeza. -Aun así Hiruma parece algo distinto, no les parece?. – Murmuraba el running back ya serio.

-huh?, huh?, huuuh?! Estas demente?!. Chillaban los hermanos (hermanos: QUE NO SOMOS HERMANOS! /c: a mi no me jodan, yo estoy escribiendo el fic y si digo que son hermanos, SON HERMANOS)

- No, Sena tiene razón, parece como si Hiruma estuviera molesto por algo.- Indicaba Musashi

- Pues que no siempre anda enojado?.- Decían nuevamente los hermanos con una expresión que reflejaba lo obvio.

-Si, pero a pesar de eso siempre procura tener cuidado de no hacerles mucho daño pero ahora parece como si quisiera destrozarlos.- Decia tranquilamente el pateador, pero por dentro estaba muy preocupado por Hiruma (c: preocupado por Hiruma?, son los chicos los que van a terminar destrozados /m: si pero Hiruma me importa más (murmullo) /c: *-* eh? Decias?/ M: no, nada ¬/¬).

-COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO DE MANERA TAN DESPREOCUPADA!. Gritaban al borde del llanto los demás miembros del equipo, tras imaginarse a si mismos siendo cruelmente torturados por un Hiruma vestido como un sexy demonio quien reía maquiavélicamente mientras soltaba a Cerberos para que los devorara (c: nehh la verdad es que no está muy lejos de su realidad / todos: ¬¬U /c: solo falta que muestren a Hiruma con un traje sexy de demonio y mi vida estará completa*O*).

Pero mientras, dentro de las regaderas del equipo, Hiruma se encontraba apoyado en las baldosas mientras el agua caía grácilmente sobre su blanca figura, delineando desde su fuerte espalda, recorriendo sus estrecha cintura y pronunciadas caderas (c:si les prestan atención al manga notaran que Hiruma tiene una imagen más delicada que los demás jugadores o.O, sip no solo me detengo a verle el trasero XDD), hasta sus largas piernas donde se deslizaban suavemente por sus muslos, tan suavemente como el roce de aquella persona por la cual ahora estaba en esas condiciones. Con su cabeza inclinada y sus hermosos ojos turquesas entreabiertos, mostraban a través de ellos no solo su indiferencia acostumbraba sino que había el asomo de algo más, el dolor y la tristeza se reflejaba a través de ellos.

**Capitulo 2**

Ya llegada la noche, mientras los otros miembros de los Devil Bats descansaban en sus hogares luego de un duro e infernal entrenamiento (M: que va si el capitán es un demonio no va a ser celestial el entrenamiento ¬¬ / c: *O* pero si con solo mirarlo es como si estuvieras en el cielo *¬*). Musashi caminaba por la ciudad, debido a que aun no quería llegar a su hogar decidió que lo mejor sería recorrer un poco las calles para despejarse un poco.

Sin embargo, su cabeza le jugaba una mala pasada, durante todo ese tiempo no pudo sacarse de su mente el extraño comportamiento que mostraba el quaterback desde hace unos días. Si, él e incluso Kurita, siendo los más cercanos a Hiruma habían notado que Hiruma no era el mismo de siempre, algo había pasado con su amigo y les preocupaba.

Observándolo de reojo, Musashi notaba como el capitán demonio constantemente se quedaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos - una actitud extraña considerando lo altamente centrado que es su amigo-, pero eso no fue lo único que lo dejó intranquilo, sino que también estaba el hecho de que por momentos los hermosos ojos de Hiruma reflejaban un leve resplandor de tristeza que les hacia brillar.

-tzk!, maldito demonio, no sé cómo le haces para preocupar siempre a los demás.- Suspiraba molesto.

Sin siquiera imaginarlo, Hiruma paso frente a él caminando con el paso elegante y fuerte que lo caracterizaba. Musashi observo como el objeto de sus preocupaciones, aquella persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos constantemente sin siquiera estar consciente del efecto que tenia sobre si mismo, paseaba sin notar siquiera su presencia.

-Otra vez esa mirada, otra vez esa actitud, pero qué demonios te ocurre Hiruma.- Susurraba mientras veía como su muy querido quaterback se alejaba. Decidido a no dejar que se alejara aun mas, decidió seguirlo.

Hiruma caminaba por las calles a altas horas de la noche, nadie lo esperaba en casa, asi que daba igual si llegaba o no, al menos eso pensaba.

Había liberado a un par de sus esclavos, estaba desanimado, enojado, no tenía ganas, ni la fuerza para tratar con estorbos, ya se conseguir ira a mas ineptos descuidados a los cuales podría chantajear y si que gozaría haciéndolo, pero por el momento quería un poco de tranquilidad.

- _Pero que mierda me pasa?!, desde cuando me importa lo que ese bastardo haga?!.-_Gruñia mentalmente el demonio de Deimon. Mientras paseaba frente a un parque, una risa engreída y por demás conocida_lo detuvo._

-Jejejeje porque mejor no vamos a un sitio más interesante a entrar en calor eh?.- Kongo Agon estaba sentado en una banca con dos chicas una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Las 2 (H: _cof rameras cof!/ c: hiruma piensa igual que yo *O*, por eso dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual/ H: KEKEKEKE cuál es la otra gran mente a la que te refieres? /C: ¬¬ bastardo adorable, solo porque te amo no hago que te rapeen XD, amo esa palabra non _) mujeres se acomodaban de manera atrevida al muy bien formado cuerpo del jugador de los Nagas, apretándose lo mas que podían a ese escultural cuerpo (C: neh hay que admitir que Agon tiene lo suyito / H: suyito? Estas segura? =)/ C: bueno esos detalles tu los sabrás ¬/¬).

-tzk ese jodido rastas, no puede parar de ser un puto ni por un jodido día.- Susurraba Hiruma viéndose indiferente como siempre, pero por dentro un sentimiento de rabia, impotencia y pena estrujaba su pecho. Mientras veía esa imagen sin darse cuenta ya había sacado su preciada AK-47.

-KE! (reía) pero que mierda estoy haciendo?, mejor me largo realmente dan asco.- No deseando seguir viendo esa escena, decidió seguir su camino sin notar que Musashi le había visto desde la lejanía, ni que Agon fingiendo aun divertirse con esas dos mujeres lo había estado observando de reojo.

**Capitulo 3**

Al día siguiente, durante el periodo de clases Musashi observaba como Hiruma, quien se ubicaba en la última fila, nuevamente se perdía en sus pensamientos. Cosa que obviamente el profesor también notó (c: no entiendo como mierda lo hacen).

-Hiruma-san!, por favor preste atenc….- Antes de terminar la oración, Hiruma lo observo fijamente y con una sonrisa escalofriante, mientras que lentamente desde su chaqueta mostraba su tan preciada y por muchos conocida libretita negra.

-…..Cof, como iba diciendo…- Retomando la clase, el maestro dejo de prestarle atención luego de sentir como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, no por la libreta en sí, sino por lo que significaría si su esposa llegara a enterarse de lo que hacía.

-kekeke.- Reía el demonio, luego del touchdown contra su maestro.

Una vez finalizada las clases el equipo de futbol americano se reunía a entrenar.

-Hiruma, crees que podamos hablar?

-Jodido viejo mueve el culo y ve a entrenar.- Replicaba el capitán amenazándolo con su metralleta a lo que Musashi decidió alejarse, ya hablarían luego.

-YA-HA! A correr malditos enanos.- Gritaba mientras soltaba nuevamente a Cerberos-kekekeke.- Reía, mientras los otros miembros corrían desesperados con un perro siguiéndoles muy de cerca.

-Uf! Que entrenamiento más brutal.- Se quejaba Monta sentado en el suelo.

-Sí, pero ya termino…afortunadamente.- Decía Sena quien se sentía morir. Por "azares" del destino Cerberos lo había escogido como su nueva presa, no tenía nada que ver que cierto capitán haya puesto en su uniforme un poco de esencia de carne, no, no tenía nada que ver (c: XDD se noto mucho el sarcasmo?)

-Bien, a las regadera!.- Mientras gritaba el quaterback, los demás corrían lo más rápido que podían para no liberar más la ira del demonio.

Una vez refrescados, todos se dirigieron en grupos a sus respectivas casas, charlando sobre lo agotador que estuvo el día, mientras que Hiruma se alejaba por otro camino en dirección al centro de la ciudad, específicamente en dirección al parque-

Las personas iban y venían, los escaparates iluminados y las luces de los semáforos y faroles realmente le eran muy molestos, pero nuevamente no quería llegar a casa por lo que prefirió sentarse en una de las bancas del parque. Mientras meditaba su día escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre.

-Hiruma.- Musashi se acercaba corriendo a su dirección.

-Ke (sonreía disimuladamente), que mierda quieres jodido viejo?

-Te fuiste antes de que pudiéramos hablar, ¿que es lo que pasa contigo?.- Preguntaba mientras se sentaba a su lado

-De que mierda hablas?

-De que te has comportado de manera muy extraña

-…..

-Se que tiene que ver con Agon, no es así?

-..(Sorprendido)…kekekeke (reía estrepitosamente) parece que alguien te pateo la cabeza jodido viejito, kekeke.

Musashi lo observaba seriamente, no importándole que Hiruma se estuviera burlando. Entonces en un susurro irritado dijo:

-Estoy cansado que ese bastardo te siga jodiendo la vida.

-eh?, je, quien diría que el tan refinado Takekura Gen se irritara tanto que empezara a hablar como yo…¿que mierda?!.- Sin resistirlo mas Musashi se había inclinado violentamente sobre su cuerpo poniendo los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hiruma apoyándose al respaldo de la banca.- ¿que...que haces?.- Preguntaba algo inquieto el quaterback demoniaco.

-Olvídalo

-eh?

- QUE LO OLVIDES!.- Le gritaba, solo se podían ver sus labios con una expresión irritada ya que su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-No sé porque sigues aguantando que te haga esto, el no te a…- Fue interrumpido por Hiruma.

-Porque se lo que tengo que hacer.- Dijó Hiruma en un susurro.- Por eso necesito que tu…

Agon paseaba nuevamente por el parque acompañado por 2 chicas nuevas (c: sip, a las otras las pateo luego de divertirse ¬¬)

-jejeje muy bien porque mejor no nos sentamos en esa ban…- Se detuvo de repente mientras su mirada impactada se dirigía hacia la banca más alejada del parque. Cualquiera no lo hubiese notado, pero con su poderosa vista y por el hecho de que no todo el mundo tenía un cabello rubio alborotado como ese, se quedo viendo una imagen que hiso que su interior ardiera por odio y rabia. Musashi se encontraba prácticamente sobre el cuerpo de Hiruma besándolo apasionadamente.

Las lenguas de ambos jugadores, luchaban entre sí por el dominio, Hiruma tenía uno de sus brazos abrazando la fuerte espalda de Musashi acercándolo más a su cuerpo mientras que su otra mano se aferraba a la nuca y el cabello del pateador uniendo aún más sus labios, en donde desde los propios, debido a la intensidad del beso se deslizaba un pequeño rastro de saliva. Sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sonrojado hacia de esa escena, una escena cargada de erotismo.

-Ese hijo de puta.- Susurraba Agon, sin desviar su mirada de aquella provocativa imagen, menos aún cuando Musashi atrevidamente metía su mano bajo la camisa que traía Hiruma, elevándola un poco y mostrando la suave y blanca piel del capitán que era acariciada por las poderosas manos del pateador que poco a poco iban subiendo aún más hasta llegar a su pecho.

-¿Agon?, ¿sucede algo?.- Si, Agon vamos a sentarnos.- Decían las dos chicas (c: ¬¬) aferrándose a los brazos de aquel que fue "favorecido por los dioses".

-GRRR!.- Violentamente soltó sus brazos del agarre de las chicas (H: JA! Y En sus caras operadas!/c: Hiruma se oye muy emocionado) y a paso firme se dirigió hacia Musashi y Hiruma.

-Je, parece que ya se dio cuenta.- Decía suavemente durante el beso, el hermoso demonio cuyo rostro seguía sonrojado.

-Mmh…genial.- Replicaba sarcásticamente Musashi, la idea de interrumpir aquel momento no le gustaba para nada, sobre todo porque no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de correrle mano a Hiruma.

-BASURA!, QUE MIERDA CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Habiéndose separado y acomodado la ropa (es decir Hiruma se acomodó la ropa, ya faltaba poco para que terminaran haciéndolo en público/ c: a mí no me molesta n.n, y creo que a los lectores tampoco, lo único que quiero es saber dónde queda el parque para llevar una cámara de video *¬*) Hiruma lo observa detenidamente y sonríe

-ke, vaya jodido rastas quien diría que nos toparíamos aquí

-_Claro, como si no lo hubieses planeado.-_ Pensaba Musashi

-No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Qué mierda hacías con esa basura?!.-Señala al pateador

- eh?, no es obvio? (Preguntaba inocentemente)…uff (suspira) pero, tienes razón se nos fue un poco la mano.- Dirigiéndose a Musashi le dice mientras se levanta.- Ven jodido viejo, mi departamento no esta muy lejos.- empieza a alejarse con Musashi siguiéndole de cerca.

-Que mierda?!, donde crees que vas?!.- Fuertemente agarra el brazo de Hiruma, sin notar que debido al brusco agarre el brazo que anteriormente había sido quebrado por Gaou, nuevamente estaba siendo maltratado.

-Mierda, bastardo suéltame!.- Se quejaba Hiruma, pero no haría notar que ese agarre le estaba lastimando.

-Ya suéltalo!- Musashi aparta enfadado a Agon de Hiruma.

-Maldita basura no te metas!.- Apunto de asestarle un puñetazo, Hiruma se coloca frente a Musashi con una de sus preciadas armas en la mano y apuntando a Agon entre ceja y ceja. Jamás le habían visto tan enojado, sus ojos resplandecían maldad, las hermosas esmeraldas brillaban con una mirada asesina llena de rencor.

-A él no lo tocas Agon.- Una voz profunda salía de sus labios. Al verlo tanto Agon como Musashi comprendieron perfectamente el porqué el apodo de capitán-demonio le quedaba a la perfección.

-No me vengas a joder con tus malditos celos, ahora dejanos ir antes de que en verdad me ponga de malas.-Dicho eso soltó un tiro que roso la oreja de Agon destacando el hecho de que no bromeaba, las balas eran reales.

Una vez quedado claro el asunto, ordenó a Musashi que se marcharan. Volteando fueron alejándose poco a poco hasta que lo único que se veía eran sus siluetas.

Agon se quedo estático e impresionado mientras observaba como ambos jóvenes se alejaban, en su cabeza se recriminaba el haber dejado que esa basura lo pusiera en ridículo, pero también se daba cuenta del porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquel chico.

**Capitulo 4**

-Como esta tu brazo?.- pregunta Musashi sentado en el cómodo sofá de cuero negro que estaba en el departamento donde vivía gratuitamente Hiruma (c: nehh hiru-chan porfavor enséñame tus tácticas demoniacas *_*/ h: está bien/ c: en serio?! *O*/ c: si, pero a cambio me darás aquel cuaderno que escondes bajo tu cama y está lleno de dibujo de tu sabes qué tipo/ c: como sabes de mi cuaderno?! O.O/ h: kekeke porque yo tengo todos los demás que perdiste/ c: _ ). No habían hablado en todo el camino desde que se toparon con Agon, incluso decidieron matar el tiempo dando una vuelta por ahí antes de dirigirse al departamento, cuando notaron que ya estaba demasiado oscuro y casi nadie andaba por las calles a esas horas decidieron que era hora de regresar (c: estos jóvenes de ahora, en mis tiempos me tenía que acostar a las 9 y llegaba de las fiestas a las 12 XDD)

-No te preocupes por tonterías, maldito viejo.- Musashi lo observo seriamente.- (suspiro) está bien, el maldito rastas no alcanzo a lesionarme.

-Te pudo quebrar el brazo, ¿te das cuenta de eso?

-Si ya lo se!, pero si lo hubiese intentado yo le lleno de plomo el culo, asique deja de preocuparte por estupideces maldito viejo.- Le replico ya empezando a perder la paciencia

Ya en la entrada del departamento de Hiruma, ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Hiruma había decidido sacarse el uniforme, darse un baño y ponerse solo una polera blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones holgados de color negro, después de todo ya era tarde y era hora de descansar.

-¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?

-Si, ya te dije que se lo que tengo que hacer…por cierto, te debo una

-No es necesario, tu sabes que…- los labios de Hiruma sobre los suyo interrumpieron su plática. Era un roce suave, pero cálido, lleno de sentimientos que eran verdaderos. Aquel beso le prometía algo, si las cosas no resultaban, ya no sufriría mas, prefería estar con alguien que supiera merecerlo a terminar perdiendo el tiempo. Pero Hiruma dentro de sí sabía que las cosas no serian de esa manera, el era un demonio y conseguía siempre lo que quería, se sintió un poco culpable por Musashi pues era su amigo y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente era alguien muy especial en su vida, al igual que Kurita a quien veía como un hermano, pero con Musashi era distinto, si no hubiese aparecido Agon en su vida estaba seguro que Musashi sería quien tendría su corazón.

El beso finalizó despacio, ambos se separaron lentamente pero Musashi quien tenía su mano en la cintura de Hiruma lo estrechó contra si en un poderoso abrazo. Hiruma lentamente le correspondió, le debía mucho para rechazarle aunque fuera un capricho.

-Prométeme que si intenta lastimarte me lo dirás inmediatamente.- Le dijo susurrando a su oído.

-Ke!- Reía suavemente

-Y prométeme que si las cosas no resultan… prométeme que si no resultan te quedaras conmigo.

- (una suave sonrisa surgió de los labios del demonio) te lo prometo (respondió suavemente).

Mientras veía como Musashi se alejaba, Hiruma cerró la puerta, Agon escondido en una de las esquinas del pasillo vio como ambos se habían despedido, habían pasado algunas horas desde que Hiruma lo encarara. No lo había seguido inmediatamente, se sentó en una de las bancas del parque, las dos chicas se habían esperado y le hablaban animadamente (c: hay gente que no entiende las indirectas ¬¬) pero Agon se quedó enfrascados en sus pensamientos sin escuchar las necedades de ese par. Una vez decidido, se levanto bruscamente y se alejo dejando a las dos chicas desconcertadas. Si lo que había visto era cierto, Hiruma debería estar en su departamento con Musashi, esa idea le hiso enfurecer y apresuro el paso.

Habiendo llegado se escabullo por el lobby del departamento en dirección a la habitación de Hiruma, el sabia donde vivía ya que le había seguido anteriormente, siempre es bueno tener a tu enemigo a la vista, se decía. Cuando llego al último piso lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento. Hiruma vestido solo con una camiseta blanca que se aferraba a su cuerpo y se traslucía producto del sudor, o eso creía que era, y unos pantalones holgados negros, besaba suavemente a Musashi quien tenía una mano fija a su cintura y vestía solo la camisa de la escuela.

Se quedo ahí inmóvil, sin que los otros se percataran de su presencia, hasta que Musashi se hubo por fin alejado y Hiruma cerrara la puerta.

Hiruma se encontraba sentado en el sillón secando su cabello con una toalla, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta. Se levantó y se dirigió a abrir, pensando que era Musashi a quien se le había olvidado su chaqueta (c: y el no podía ir a dársela verdad? XDD).

-ke!, pero que torpe se te olvido tu…- Frente a su puerta estaba nada menos que Agon, quien sin esperar a que Hiruma reaccionara le empujo dentro del departamento y cerró bruscamente la puerta.

- Así que es verdad, estuviste con esa basura.- Susurraba mirando la chaqueta que Musashi había olvidado.

-¿Que mierda quieres maldito rast…

-MALDITA SEA!

Hiruma lo miraba sorprendido, Agon se dio vuelta y lo encaro, mientras bruscamente lo tomaba de los hombros acercándolo a su cuerpo.

-¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?!, ¿PORQUE MIERDAS ESTABAS CON EL? RESPONDE MALDITA BASURA.- Le gritaba zarandeándolo bruscamente

Hiruma sentía que sus hombros se iban a desencajar por la fuerza con que Agon lo trataba e inútilmente trataba de apartarlo poniendo sus manos sobre la de él.

-SUELTAME!

-NO ME ESCUCHASTE TE, PREGUNTE POR QUE…- Una mirada de odio puro le hiso callar, dentro de el un atisbo de miedo salía al ver aquellos ojos esmeralda resplandecientes de furia.

-con qué derecho….con qué derecho…QUE MIERDA TE CREES A VENIR A REPLICARME.- Le grito apartándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Agon se quedo impactado.

- TU MENOS QUE NADIE TIENE DERECHO A VENIR A EXIGIRME Y A PREGUNTARME ALGO COMO ESO MALDITO BASTARDO.

- Que?

-Mientras tú estabas con esas rameras, Musashi hace todo lo posible por complacerme, por estar a mi lado, al menos el me respeta, pero tú, tu solo piensas que estoy aquí para que me jodas cuando quieras, ¡pero escucha! no es y no será jamás así!, nadie va utilizarme y desecharme como tú lo has estado haciendo. YO HARE LO QUE QUIERA, CUANDO QUIERA Y CON QUIERA Y NI TU NI NADIE VA A IMPEDÍRMELO ESCUCHASTE BASURA (c: Ja! Hiruma aprendió la frase de Agon).- Gritaba completamente furioso, mientras Agon lo único que podía hacer es quedarse petrificado ante lo que Hiruma le había dicho, dándose cuenta de que realmente esas mujeres no valían nada en comparación con el hermoso demonio que tenia frente a él. (c: a veces me da con que estos dos son masoquistas ¬¬)

- Ellas no me interesan.- Susurraba Agon.

-eh?

-QUE ELLAS NO ME INTERESAN!.- Nuevamente aferró los hombros de Hiruma pero esta vez con algo más de delicadeza, acercándolo a su cuerpo para abrazarlo furiosamente.- ELLAS NO VALEN NADA PARA MI, SUS MANOS NO SON TUS MANOS, SUS CABELLOS NO SON TUS CABELLOS, SUS PIERNAS NO SE COMPARAN A LAS TUYAS CUANDO ESTAS ABRAZAN MI CINTURA, NI SUS LABIOS ME HE ATREVIDO A ROSAR PORQUE NO SON LOS TUYOS.- Le decía al oído Agon.- DETESTO QUE MUSASHI HAYA PUESTO SIQUIERA UN DEDO SOBRE TI PORQUE SOY YO QUIEN MARCO TU PIEL HACE TIEMPO, Y TUS LABIOS, NO QUIERO CREER QUE DE TUS LABIOS HAYAN SALIDO AQUELLOS GEMIDOS QUE SON SOLO PARA MI!.

Hiruma no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿realmente este era el Agon que siempre le despreciaba a el y a su equipo?, ¿este era el Agon que llamaba basura a todo el mundo que no era lo suficientemente valioso para siquiera ser observado por el?, el Agon que todos temían, el Agon que todos respetaban, era el Agon que ahora le gritaba las palabras de amor más extrañas que haya escuchado, pero el también era extraño, porque le encantaba.

Ya habiéndose divertido, decidió que pararía su humillación por el momento. Lentamente movió su cabeza y con su mano dirigió la de Agon para que sus labios se encontraran.

El beso que empezó suave, adquirió más profundidad, sus lenguas luchaban fieramente, mientras sus manos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo del otro.

Agon agarro el firme trasero de Hiruma con una de sus manos, a lo que el demonio dio un leve, pero delicioso gemido entre el beso. Mientras Agon seguía apretando ese delicioso trasero, por encima de la ropa uno de sus dedos hiso presión en la entrada de Hiruma simulando una suave penetración.

Hiruma sin quedarse atrás dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Agon, y masajeo suavemente su miembro, delineándolo poco a poco, desde donde sabia estaba la base, hasta la cabeza, pero él quería mas, había deseado mucho tiempo esto, y ahora que lo tenia no lo dejaría ir. Abrió el pantalón de Agon con un poco de dificultad, pues una de sus piernas estaba cruzada con la suya propia mientras se restregaban suavemente haciendo que sus miembros fueran deliciosamente masajeados, ya abierto el pantalón metió su mano un comenzó a masturbar suavemente el miembro contrario, primero pasando sus dedos por encima, casi como un roce, y luego raspándolo suavemente con una de sus afiladas garras, provocando que Agon gimiera y se arqueara buscando mas contacto.

-Pequeño demonio, no tienes idea de lo delicioso que eres.- Susurraba en medio de tanta excitación

-Je!, pues tu amiguito haya abajo me está dando una idea de lo delicioso que soy.- Mientras le miraba con sus ojos entrecerrado y un notorio sonrojo debido a que su blanca piel no ayudaba a ocultarlo, notaba como Agon lo estrechaba más a su cuerpo presionando su miembro mientras sus dedos cada vez presionaban mas fuerte su entrada.- ahh!...maldito, jodido rastas.- Gemía, eso se sentía delicioso.

-Parece que no vas a aguantar mucho.- Decía, luego de eso Agon alzo a Hiruma quien se abrazo a su cuello y enredo sus piernas a su cintura y se dirigieron hacia donde creía estaba la habitación del quaterback. Afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta y pudo divisar una enorme cama con sabanas negras que pareciera estarlos llamando.

Producto de la pasión se arrojo en ella con Hiruma abajo besándose violentamente, Agon sin esperar más desgarro la polera que vestia Hiruma, dejando a la vista sus rozados y suculentos pezones.

-Demonios, era la polera que uso para dormir!

-Bueno no la necesitaras más porque no te pienso dejar dormir. Además (acercándose a su oido) si duermes, será solo desnudo y conmigo (decía mientras lamia la alargada oreja de Hiruma y jalaba uno de sus artes)

-AH!...uhmm, pa..para.- Decía entre gemidos. Agon había acertado a uno de los puntos más erógenos del cuerpo de Hiruma.-Agon…quiero….

-eh? Dime qué quieres y tal vez te….- No lo dejo hablar, Hiruma lo había empujado de su cuerpo quedando montado sobre él. Rudamente desabrocho la camisa que vestía Agon y fue besando su pecho, dejando pequeños mordiscos y rasguños que ocasionaba el roce de sus afiladas garras sobre su pie. Su lengua descendía siguiendo el camino de los pequeños hilos de sangre que llegaban hasta el pantalón desabrochado de Agon y se introducían por debajo. Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en los labios de Hiruma mientras bajaba el pantalón del otro y masajeaba la gran erección que se mostraba bajo la ropa interior. Lentamente lamia y chupaba aquella parte mojando con su saliva la ropa interior, mientras sus manos comenzaron a repartir caricias entre los muslos y las torneadas y morenas piernas. Ya cansado de sentir el sabor de la tela cogió el elástico del bóxer y lo bajo, apareciendo frente a su cara el gran y fuerte miembro del contrario.

-Ke ke, vaya creo que tu amigo es tan imponente como tu.- decía mientras se relamía los labios.

- Y se sentirá aun mas imponente cuando te lo meta de golpe por dejarme esperando

-je!, espero que eso no sea de dientes para afuera, maldito rastas.- Dicho eso acerco su lengua a la base del pene y comenzó a repartir lamidas a lo largo y ancho, bajo sus labios hasta los testículos a los cuales masajeo con su boca y lengua. Agon estaba en el paraíso, realmente ese demonio era un experto en esos temas, su lengua no solo sabia decir palabras venenosas a todo el que lo conocía, sino que también era una traviesa experta en dar placer, al igual que sus labios húmedos y tibios.-AH, demonio, sigue, realmente me estás dando un espectáculo esplendido…mmmh.- Gemía mientras se inclinaba un poco para deslizar el pantalon de Hiruma y dejar a la vista aquel delicioso trasero.- voltéate.- Hiruma lo observo mientras seguía con lo suyo, y restándole importancia hiso lo que Agon le pidió. Pero antes de siquiera poder animarse a moverse, Agon le agarro de las caderas, lo levanto un poco mientras quitaba sus pantalones y puso las largas y blancas piernas a cada lado de su cabeza dejando a su vista la rosada entrada de Hiruma, y a la vista del demonio el enorme miembro de Agon que esperaba ser atendido nuevamente. Cuando hubo reaccionado, Hiruma lo miro con mala cara, pero sabiendo que el otro no podía verlo decidió seguir con lo suyo, tomando el miembro de Agon y lamiendo la cabeza.

Agon mientras tanto estrujaba y separaba las nalgas de Hiruma, mientras que sus dos pulgares se introducían en la entrada dándole más espacio a su lengua que comenzaba a jugar con ese sensible lugar.

-mmmh..ahmm!.- Los gemidos de Hiruma a penas se escuchaba ya que su boca estaba ocupada con otra cosa (c: ustedes ya saben que asi que no lo repetiré, aun no me puedo creer que este escribiendo esto -/- /h: yo tampoco).—mmmh! (sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados producto de la excitación).- Como venganza decidió tomar todo el miembro de Agon de golpe, así que sin previo aviso relajo su garganta y dejo que rápidamente el palpitante miembro de Agon le llenara.

-AHHH!.- Gracias a eso Agon dejo tranquila su entrada mientras gemía fuertemente. Hiruma sonrió diabólicamente.- _Hiruma 1/ Maldito rastas 0 (pensaba)_.- Con sus dientes iba raspando el miembro mientras lo sacaba de su boca y lo volvía a meter aumentando la velocidad, con sus manos se ayudaba masajeando los testículos y la base del miembro.

-grrr.- gruñía Agon, sabía que Hiruma estaba burlándose.- _ya verás demonio travieso.- _Sintiendo que iba a venirse gracias a la estupenda acción del demonio, empujo sus caderas más profundo en la garganta del demonio impidiendo que pudiera apartarse cuando se vino dentro de su boca, producto de la impresión Hiruma se alejo lo más rápido posible con sus labios llenos y gran parte de la semilla de Agon escurriendo por su rostro.

-Hiruma 1 / Agon 1, no Hiruma?, jejejee

-Maldito bastardo ¿querías ahogarme?.- Pregunto volteando para verlo con una mirada llena de rabia. Agon ni se enteró, ¿como podría si frente a el tenia la imagen mas erótica que haya visto?, Hiruma mirándolo como un gatito rabioso con leche cayéndole por su rostro (c: claro que es todo menos leche XD). Sin aguantarlo, nuevamente le agarró y volteó cambiando sus posiciones y acomodándose entre las largas piernas del contrario.

-Ahora debo limpiar este lugar de la impureza que dejo esa maldita basura.- Dijo refiriéndose a Musashi

-ah? _…kekeke cree que me acosté con Musashi…_adelante, espero que respetes tu título de "genio" y me des más duro que el maldito viejo.-

-Descuida (empujo las piernas de Hiruma para que quedaran cercanas a su cabeza dejando a la vista su rosada y húmeda entrada) no harás mas que gritar mi nombre cuando me encargue de llenarte hasta el fondo.- Dicho eso y sin mas preparación Agon fue presionando su miembro en aquella estrecha entrada que a poco se abría para alojar aquel duro musculo.

(se quejaba lo más despacio que podía tratando de provocar al otro, no le hiba a dar el gusto de escucharle gritar…por ahora), aah…¿que estas esperando?, dámelo todo.- Decía con sus ojos entreabiertos de donde se deslizaban pequeñas lagrimas.

-Si así lo deseas.- Con eso empujo lo más fuerte que pudo, introduciéndose de una aquel estrecho canal y tomando las caderas de Hiruma empezó a mecerse violentamente a un ritmo desesperado. Aquella estreches lo volvía loco, ¿cómo pudo imaginar que aquellas mujeres podían servir como reemplazo de esa hermosa criatura que en ese momento se mecía violentamente producto de sus brutales embestidas, que gemía sensualmente cada vez que su miembro tocaba su próstata y cuyas manos se aferraban firmemente a sus anchos hombros dejando heridas sangrantes?.

-AHH HIRUMA!...MALDICION.- Empujaba más y más violentamente.

AHH!...MAS!...DAME MAS!.-Gemía cada vez mas fuerte el hermoso demonio. Tenía sus ojos cerrados producto del placer que estaba recibiendo, de sus labios se deslizaba un poco de saliva, su cara sonrojada era bañada por pequeñas gotas de sudor que caían libremente y que recorrían su cuerpo, desde su cuello, bajando por su pecho y recorriendo sus rosados botones, hasta llegar a su miembro el cual estaba siendo masajeado deliciosamente por el cuerpo de Agon.

La habitación se llenaba de los sonidos de un encuentro lleno de pasión, entre dos amantes que por orgullo no podían decir que se amaban más que de aquella forma. Ambos abrazados mientras se movían fuertemente, la cama se estremecía al compa de las embestidas mientras rechinaba quejándose de la dureza con que la trataban. Las sabanas de seda negra estaban revueltas, mientras unas partes se pegaban a los cuerpos de los dos amantes, que en este momento más parecía el cuerpo de solo una persona.

Tanto Agon como Hiruma, no daban señales de querer ceder al cansancio que poco a poco los estaba superando, habían deseado esto mucho tiempo, no lo dejaría solo porque sus cuerpo les pedía reposo. Ya se habían venido muchas veces durante la noche, pero aun no era suficiente. Agon había dejado de embestir el cuerpo de Hiruma y ahora se encontraba en su interior moviendo sus caderas en forma circular estimulando cada vez más la próstata de Hiruma sin darle descanso.- ahhh!..mmhg..a..agon!.- El cansancio parecía haberle cobrado la cuenta, Hiruma ya no podía hacer más que gemir ahogadamente mientras que sentía cómo Agon y el llegarían al clímax una vez más. Con las últimas fuerzas Agon dio sus últimas embestidas antes de ser alcanzados por el clímax más satisfactorio de la noche, aquel que los sellaba completamente como amantes. En eso suena el teléfono celular del jugador de los Nagas.

Respirando agitadamente Hiruma abrió pesadamente sus ojos para ver como Agon contestaba.

Tranquilizándose un poco Agon contesta la llamada.

-¿Quien mierda es?, eh ¿Mia?...- La orejita élfica de Hiruma se movió felinamente con disgusto al escuchar la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea, seguramente era una de las tantas rameras con que Agon se reunía en el parque. No aguantando se incorporo sentándose en el regazo de Agon quien aún seguía en su interior, acomodó su cabeza al cuello del otro, lamio sensualmente su oreja mordiendo levemente el lóbulo y empezó a mover sus caderas nuevamente, provocando un leve gemido de Agon al sentir como aquel cálido espacio le masajeaba nuevamente.

-MMh…¿qué?...¿que si me pasa algo?...pues si la verdad es que ya me aburrí de ustedes, borra mi numero y no vuelvan a llamarme ninguna de ustedes zorras que no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para joderlas de nuevo.- Dicho eso colgó, mientras Hiruma abrazado al cuerpo de Agon sonreía con malicia.

-_Lo siento jodidas zorras, pero este maldito rastas es solo mío._


	2. Comprendiendo un poco mas

**Capitulo 2**

Ya llegada la noche, mientras los otros miembros de los Devil Bats descansaban en sus hogares luego de un duro e infernal entrenamiento (M: que va si el capitán es un demonio no va a ser celestial el entrenamiento ¬¬ / c: *O* pero si con solo mirarlo es como si estuvieras en el cielo *¬*). Musashi caminaba por la ciudad, debido a que aun no quería llegar a su hogar decidió que lo mejor sería recorrer un poco las calles para despejarse un poco.

Sin embargo, su cabeza le jugaba una mala pasada, durante todo ese tiempo no pudo sacarse de su mente el extraño comportamiento que mostraba el quaterback desde hace unos días. Si, él e incluso Kurita, siendo los más cercanos a Hiruma habían notado que Hiruma no era el mismo de siempre, algo había pasado con su amigo y les preocupaba.

Observándolo de reojo, Musashi notaba como el capitán demonio constantemente se quedaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos - una actitud extraña considerando lo altamente centrado que es su amigo-, pero eso no fue lo único que lo dejó intranquilo, sino que también estaba el hecho de que por momentos los hermosos ojos de Hiruma reflejaban un leve resplandor de tristeza que les hacia brillar.

-tzk!, maldito demonio, no sé cómo le haces para preocupar siempre a los demás.- Suspiraba molesto.

Sin siquiera imaginarlo, Hiruma paso frente a él caminando con el paso elegante y fuerte que lo caracterizaba. Musashi observo como el objeto de sus preocupaciones, aquella persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos constantemente sin siquiera estar consciente del efecto que tenia sobre si mismo, paseaba sin notar siquiera su presencia.

-Otra vez esa mirada, otra vez esa actitud, pero qué demonios te ocurre Hiruma.- Susurraba mientras veía como su muy querido quaterback se alejaba. Decidido a no dejar que se alejara aun mas, decidió seguirlo.

Hiruma caminaba por las calles a altas horas de la noche, nadie lo esperaba en casa, asi que daba igual si llegaba o no, al menos eso pensaba.

Había liberado a un par de sus esclavos, estaba desanimado, enojado, no tenía ganas, ni la fuerza para tratar con estorbos, ya se conseguir ira a mas ineptos descuidados a los cuales podría chantajear y si que gozaría haciéndolo, pero por el momento quería un poco de tranquilidad.

- _Pero que mierda me pasa?!, desde cuando me importa lo que ese bastardo haga?!.-_Gruñia mentalmente el demonio de Deimon. Mientras paseaba frente a un parque, una risa engreída y por demás conocida_lo detuvo._

-Jejejeje porque mejor no vamos a un sitio más interesante a entrar en calor eh?.- Kongo Agon estaba sentado en una banca con dos chicas una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Las 2 (H: _cof rameras cof!/ c: hiruma piensa igual que yo *O*, por eso dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual/ H: KEKEKEKE cuál es la otra gran mente a la que te refieres? /C: ¬¬ bastardo adorable, solo porque te amo no hago que te rapeen XD, amo esa palabra non _) mujeres se acomodaban de manera atrevida al muy bien formado cuerpo del jugador de los Nagas, apretándose lo mas que podían a ese escultural cuerpo (C: neh hay que admitir que Agon tiene lo suyito / H: suyito? Estas segura? =)/ C: bueno esos detalles tu los sabrás ¬/¬).

-tzk ese jodido rastas, no puede parar de ser un puto ni por un jodido día.- Susurraba Hiruma viéndose indiferente como siempre, pero por dentro un sentimiento de rabia, impotencia y pena estrujaba su pecho. Mientras veía esa imagen sin darse cuenta ya había sacado su preciada AK-47.

-KE! (reía) pero que mierda estoy haciendo?, mejor me largo realmente dan asco.- No deseando seguir viendo esa escena, decidió seguir su camino sin notar que Musashi le había visto desde la lejanía, ni que Agon fingiendo aun divertirse con esas dos mujeres lo había estado observando de reojo.


	3. Como somos

**Capitulo 3**

Al día siguiente, durante el periodo de clases Musashi observaba como Hiruma, quien se ubicaba en la última fila, nuevamente se perdía en sus pensamientos. Cosa que obviamente el profesor también notó (c: no entiendo como mierda lo hacen).

-Hiruma-san!, por favor preste atenc….- Antes de terminar la oración, Hiruma lo observo fijamente y con una sonrisa escalofriante, mientras que lentamente desde su chaqueta mostraba su tan preciada y por muchos conocida libretita negra.

-…..Cof, como iba diciendo…- Retomando la clase, el maestro dejo de prestarle atención luego de sentir como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, no por la libreta en sí, sino por lo que significaría si su esposa llegara a enterarse de lo que hacía.

-kekeke.- Reía el demonio, luego del touchdown contra su maestro.

Una vez finalizada las clases el equipo de futbol americano se reunía a entrenar.

-Hiruma, crees que podamos hablar?

-Jodido viejo mueve el culo y ve a entrenar.- Replicaba el capitán amenazándolo con su metralleta a lo que Musashi decidió alejarse, ya hablarían luego.

-YA-HA! A correr malditos enanos.- Gritaba mientras soltaba nuevamente a Cerberos-kekekeke.- Reía, mientras los otros miembros corrían desesperados con un perro siguiéndoles muy de cerca.

-Uf! Que entrenamiento más brutal.- Se quejaba Monta sentado en el suelo.

-Sí, pero ya termino…afortunadamente.- Decía Sena quien se sentía morir. Por "azares" del destino Cerberos lo había escogido como su nueva presa, no tenía nada que ver que cierto capitán haya puesto en su uniforme un poco de esencia de carne, no, no tenía nada que ver (c: XDD se noto mucho el sarcasmo?)

-Bien, a las regadera!.- Mientras gritaba el quaterback, los demás corrían lo más rápido que podían para no liberar más la ira del demonio.

Una vez refrescados, todos se dirigieron en grupos a sus respectivas casas, charlando sobre lo agotador que estuvo el día, mientras que Hiruma se alejaba por otro camino en dirección al centro de la ciudad, específicamente en dirección al parque-

Las personas iban y venían, los escaparates iluminados y las luces de los semáforos y faroles realmente le eran muy molestos, pero nuevamente no quería llegar a casa por lo que prefirió sentarse en una de las bancas del parque. Mientras meditaba su día escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre.

-Hiruma.- Musashi se acercaba corriendo a su dirección.

-Ke (sonreía disimuladamente), que mierda quieres jodido viejo?

-Te fuiste antes de que pudiéramos hablar, ¿que es lo que pasa contigo?.- Preguntaba mientras se sentaba a su lado

-De que mierda hablas?

-De que te has comportado de manera muy extraña

-…..

-Se que tiene que ver con Agon, no es así?

-..(Sorprendido)…kekekeke (reía estrepitosamente) parece que alguien te pateo la cabeza jodido viejito, kekeke.

Musashi lo observaba seriamente, no importándole que Hiruma se estuviera burlando. Entonces en un susurro irritado dijo:

-Estoy cansado que ese bastardo te siga jodiendo la vida.

-eh?, je, quien diría que el tan refinado Takekura Gen se irritara tanto que empezara a hablar como yo…¿que mierda?!.- Sin resistirlo mas Musashi se había inclinado violentamente sobre su cuerpo poniendo los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hiruma apoyándose al respaldo de la banca.- ¿que...que haces?.- Preguntaba algo inquieto el quaterback demoniaco.

-Olvídalo

-eh?

- QUE LO OLVIDES!.- Le gritaba, solo se podían ver sus labios con una expresión irritada ya que su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-No sé porque sigues aguantando que te haga esto, el no te a…- Fue interrumpido por Hiruma.

-Porque se lo que tengo que hacer.- Dijó Hiruma en un susurro.- Por eso necesito que tu…

Agon paseaba nuevamente por el parque acompañado por 2 chicas nuevas (c: sip, a las otras las pateo luego de divertirse ¬¬)

-jejeje muy bien porque mejor no nos sentamos en esa ban…- Se detuvo de repente mientras su mirada impactada se dirigía hacia la banca más alejada del parque. Cualquiera no lo hubiese notado, pero con su poderosa vista y por el hecho de que no todo el mundo tenía un cabello rubio alborotado como ese, se quedo viendo una imagen que hiso que su interior ardiera por odio y rabia. Musashi se encontraba prácticamente sobre el cuerpo de Hiruma besándolo apasionadamente.

Las lenguas de ambos jugadores, luchaban entre sí por el dominio, Hiruma tenía uno de sus brazos abrazando la fuerte espalda de Musashi acercándolo más a su cuerpo mientras que su otra mano se aferraba a la nuca y el cabello del pateador uniendo aún más sus labios, en donde desde los propios, debido a la intensidad del beso se deslizaba un pequeño rastro de saliva. Sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sonrojado hacia de esa escena, una escena cargada de erotismo.

-Ese hijo de puta.- Susurraba Agon, sin desviar su mirada de aquella provocativa imagen, menos aún cuando Musashi atrevidamente metía su mano bajo la camisa que traía Hiruma, elevándola un poco y mostrando la suave y blanca piel del capitán que era acariciada por las poderosas manos del pateador que poco a poco iban subiendo aún más hasta llegar a su pecho.

-¿Agon?, ¿sucede algo?.- Si, Agon vamos a sentarnos.- Decían las dos chicas (c: ¬¬) aferrándose a los brazos de aquel que fue "favorecido por los dioses".

-GRRR!.- Violentamente soltó sus brazos del agarre de las chicas (H: JA! Y En sus caras operadas!/c: Hiruma se oye muy emocionado) y a paso firme se dirigió hacia Musashi y Hiruma.

-Je, parece que ya se dio cuenta.- Decía suavemente durante el beso, el hermoso demonio cuyo rostro seguía sonrojado.

-Mmh…genial.- Replicaba sarcásticamente Musashi, la idea de interrumpir aquel momento no le gustaba para nada, sobre todo porque no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de correrle mano a Hiruma.

-BASURA!, QUE MIERDA CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Habiéndose separado y acomodado la ropa (es decir Hiruma se acomodó la ropa, ya faltaba poco para que terminaran haciéndolo en público/ c: a mí no me molesta n.n, y creo que a los lectores tampoco, lo único que quiero es saber dónde queda el parque para llevar una cámara de video *¬*) Hiruma lo observa detenidamente y sonríe

-ke, vaya jodido rastas quien diría que nos toparíamos aquí

-_Claro, como si no lo hubieses planeado.-_ Pensaba Musashi

-No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿Qué mierda hacías con esa basura?!.-Señala al pateador

- eh?, no es obvio? (Preguntaba inocentemente)…uff (suspira) pero, tienes razón se nos fue un poco la mano.- Dirigiéndose a Musashi le dice mientras se levanta.- Ven jodido viejo, mi departamento no esta muy lejos.- empieza a alejarse con Musashi siguiéndole de cerca.

-Que mierda?!, donde crees que vas?!.- Fuertemente agarra el brazo de Hiruma, sin notar que debido al brusco agarre el brazo que anteriormente había sido quebrado por Gaou, nuevamente estaba siendo maltratado.

-Mierda, bastardo suéltame!.- Se quejaba Hiruma, pero no haría notar que ese agarre le estaba lastimando.

-Ya suéltalo!- Musashi aparta enfadado a Agon de Hiruma.

-Maldita basura no te metas!.- Apunto de asestarle un puñetazo, Hiruma se coloca frente a Musashi con una de sus preciadas armas en la mano y apuntando a Agon entre ceja y ceja. Jamás le habían visto tan enojado, sus ojos resplandecían maldad, las hermosas esmeraldas brillaban con una mirada asesina llena de rencor.

-A él no lo tocas Agon.- Una voz profunda salía de sus labios. Al verlo tanto Agon como Musashi comprendieron perfectamente el porqué el apodo de capitán-demonio le quedaba a la perfección.

-No me vengas a joder con tus malditos celos, ahora dejanos ir antes de que en verdad me ponga de malas.-Dicho eso soltó un tiro que roso la oreja de Agon destacando el hecho de que no bromeaba, las balas eran reales.

Una vez quedado claro el asunto, ordenó a Musashi que se marcharan. Volteando fueron alejándose poco a poco hasta que lo único que se veía eran sus siluetas.

Agon se quedo estático e impresionado mientras observaba como ambos jóvenes se alejaban, en su cabeza se recriminaba el haber dejado que esa basura lo pusiera en ridículo, pero también se daba cuenta del porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquel chico.


	4. No siempre somos como nos ven?

**Capitulo 4**

-Como esta tu brazo?.- pregunta Musashi sentado en el cómodo sofá de cuero negro que estaba en el departamento donde vivía gratuitamente Hiruma (c: nehh hiru-chan porfavor enséñame tus tácticas demoniacas *_*/ h: está bien/ c: en serio?! *O*/ c: si, pero a cambio me darás aquel cuaderno que escondes bajo tu cama y está lleno de dibujo de tu sabes qué tipo/ c: como sabes de mi cuaderno?! O.O/ h: kekeke porque yo tengo todos los demás que perdiste/ c: _ ). No habían hablado en todo el camino desde que se toparon con Agon, incluso decidieron matar el tiempo dando una vuelta por ahí antes de dirigirse al departamento, cuando notaron que ya estaba demasiado oscuro y casi nadie andaba por las calles a esas horas decidieron que era hora de regresar (c: estos jóvenes de ahora, en mis tiempos me tenía que acostar a las 9 y llegaba de las fiestas a las 12 XDD)

-No te preocupes por tonterías, maldito viejo.- Musashi lo observo seriamente.- (suspiro) está bien, el maldito rastas no alcanzo a lesionarme.

-Te pudo quebrar el brazo, ¿te das cuenta de eso?

-Si ya lo se!, pero si lo hubiese intentado yo le lleno de plomo el culo, asique deja de preocuparte por estupideces maldito viejo.- Le replico ya empezando a perder la paciencia

Ya en la entrada del departamento de Hiruma, ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Hiruma había decidido sacarse el uniforme, darse un baño y ponerse solo una polera blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones holgados de color negro, después de todo ya era tarde y era hora de descansar.

-¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?

-Si, ya te dije que se lo que tengo que hacer…por cierto, te debo una

-No es necesario, tu sabes que…- los labios de Hiruma sobre los suyo interrumpieron su plática. Era un roce suave, pero cálido, lleno de sentimientos que eran verdaderos. Aquel beso le prometía algo, si las cosas no resultaban, ya no sufriría mas, prefería estar con alguien que supiera merecerlo a terminar perdiendo el tiempo. Pero Hiruma dentro de sí sabía que las cosas no serian de esa manera, el era un demonio y conseguía siempre lo que quería, se sintió un poco culpable por Musashi pues era su amigo y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente era alguien muy especial en su vida, al igual que Kurita a quien veía como un hermano, pero con Musashi era distinto, si no hubiese aparecido Agon en su vida estaba seguro que Musashi sería quien tendría su corazón.

El beso finalizó despacio, ambos se separaron lentamente pero Musashi quien tenía su mano en la cintura de Hiruma lo estrechó contra si en un poderoso abrazo. Hiruma lentamente le correspondió, le debía mucho para rechazarle aunque fuera un capricho.

-Prométeme que si intenta lastimarte me lo dirás inmediatamente.- Le dijo susurrando a su oído.

-Ke!- Reía suavemente

-Y prométeme que si las cosas no resultan… prométeme que si no resultan te quedaras conmigo.

- (una suave sonrisa surgió de los labios del demonio) te lo prometo (respondió suavemente).

Mientras veía como Musashi se alejaba, Hiruma cerró la puerta, Agon escondido en una de las esquinas del pasillo vio como ambos se habían despedido, habían pasado algunas horas desde que Hiruma lo encarara. No lo había seguido inmediatamente, se sentó en una de las bancas del parque, las dos chicas se habían esperado y le hablaban animadamente (c: hay gente que no entiende las indirectas ¬¬) pero Agon se quedó enfrascados en sus pensamientos sin escuchar las necedades de ese par. Una vez decidido, se levanto bruscamente y se alejo dejando a las dos chicas desconcertadas. Si lo que había visto era cierto, Hiruma debería estar en su departamento con Musashi, esa idea le hiso enfurecer y apresuro el paso.

Habiendo llegado se escabullo por el lobby del departamento en dirección a la habitación de Hiruma, el sabia donde vivía ya que le había seguido anteriormente, siempre es bueno tener a tu enemigo a la vista, se decía. Cuando llego al último piso lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento. Hiruma vestido solo con una camiseta blanca que se aferraba a su cuerpo y se traslucía producto del sudor, o eso creía que era, y unos pantalones holgados negros, besaba suavemente a Musashi quien tenía una mano fija a su cintura y vestía solo la camisa de la escuela.

Se quedo ahí inmóvil, sin que los otros se percataran de su presencia, hasta que Musashi se hubo por fin alejado y Hiruma cerrara la puerta.

Hiruma se encontraba sentado en el sillón secando su cabello con una toalla, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta. Se levantó y se dirigió a abrir, pensando que era Musashi a quien se le había olvidado su chaqueta (c: y el no podía ir a dársela verdad? XDD).

-ke!, pero que torpe se te olvido tu…- Frente a su puerta estaba nada menos que Agon, quien sin esperar a que Hiruma reaccionara le empujo dentro del departamento y cerró bruscamente la puerta.

- Así que es verdad, estuviste con esa basura.- Susurraba mirando la chaqueta que Musashi había olvidado.

-¿Que mierda quieres maldito rast…

-MALDITA SEA!

Hiruma lo miraba sorprendido, Agon se dio vuelta y lo encaro, mientras bruscamente lo tomaba de los hombros acercándolo a su cuerpo.

-¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?!, ¿PORQUE MIERDAS ESTABAS CON EL? RESPONDE MALDITA BASURA.- Le gritaba zarandeándolo bruscamente

Hiruma sentía que sus hombros se iban a desencajar por la fuerza con que Agon lo trataba e inútilmente trataba de apartarlo poniendo sus manos sobre la de él.

-SUELTAME!

-NO ME ESCUCHASTE TE, PREGUNTE POR QUE…- Una mirada de odio puro le hiso callar, dentro de el un atisbo de miedo salía al ver aquellos ojos esmeralda resplandecientes de furia.

-con qué derecho….con qué derecho…QUE MIERDA TE CREES A VENIR A REPLICARME.- Le grito apartándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Agon se quedo impactado.

- TU MENOS QUE NADIE TIENE DERECHO A VENIR A EXIGIRME Y A PREGUNTARME ALGO COMO ESO MALDITO BASTARDO.

- Que?

-Mientras tú estabas con esas rameras, Musashi hace todo lo posible por complacerme, por estar a mi lado, al menos el me respeta, pero tú, tu solo piensas que estoy aquí para que me jodas cuando quieras, ¡pero escucha! no es y no será jamás así!, nadie va utilizarme y desecharme como tú lo has estado haciendo. YO HARE LO QUE QUIERA, CUANDO QUIERA Y CON QUIERA Y NI TU NI NADIE VA A IMPEDÍRMELO ESCUCHASTE BASURA (c: Ja! Hiruma aprendió la frase de Agon).- Gritaba completamente furioso, mientras Agon lo único que podía hacer es quedarse petrificado ante lo que Hiruma le había dicho, dándose cuenta de que realmente esas mujeres no valían nada en comparación con el hermoso demonio que tenia frente a él. (c: a veces me da con que estos dos son masoquistas ¬¬)

- Ellas no me interesan.- Susurraba Agon.

-eh?

-QUE ELLAS NO ME INTERESAN!.- Nuevamente aferró los hombros de Hiruma pero esta vez con algo más de delicadeza, acercándolo a su cuerpo para abrazarlo furiosamente.- ELLAS NO VALEN NADA PARA MI, SUS MANOS NO SON TUS MANOS, SUS CABELLOS NO SON TUS CABELLOS, SUS PIERNAS NO SE COMPARAN A LAS TUYAS CUANDO ESTAS ABRAZAN MI CINTURA, NI SUS LABIOS ME HE ATREVIDO A ROSAR PORQUE NO SON LOS TUYOS.- Le decía al oído Agon.- DETESTO QUE MUSASHI HAYA PUESTO SIQUIERA UN DEDO SOBRE TI PORQUE SOY YO QUIEN MARCO TU PIEL HACE TIEMPO, Y TUS LABIOS, NO QUIERO CREER QUE DE TUS LABIOS HAYAN SALIDO AQUELLOS GEMIDOS QUE SON SOLO PARA MI!.

Hiruma no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿realmente este era el Agon que siempre le despreciaba a el y a su equipo?, ¿este era el Agon que llamaba basura a todo el mundo que no era lo suficientemente valioso para siquiera ser observado por el?, el Agon que todos temían, el Agon que todos respetaban, era el Agon que ahora le gritaba las palabras de amor más extrañas que haya escuchado, pero el también era extraño, porque le encantaba.

Ya habiéndose divertido, decidió que pararía su humillación por el momento. Lentamente movió su cabeza y con su mano dirigió la de Agon para que sus labios se encontraran.

El beso que empezó suave, adquirió más profundidad, sus lenguas luchaban fieramente, mientras sus manos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo del otro.

Agon agarro el firme trasero de Hiruma con una de sus manos, a lo que el demonio dio un leve, pero delicioso gemido entre el beso. Mientras Agon seguía apretando ese delicioso trasero, por encima de la ropa uno de sus dedos hiso presión en la entrada de Hiruma simulando una suave penetración.

Hiruma sin quedarse atrás dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Agon, y masajeo suavemente su miembro, delineándolo poco a poco, desde donde sabia estaba la base, hasta la cabeza, pero él quería mas, había deseado mucho tiempo esto, y ahora que lo tenia no lo dejaría ir. Abrió el pantalón de Agon con un poco de dificultad, pues una de sus piernas estaba cruzada con la suya propia mientras se restregaban suavemente haciendo que sus miembros fueran deliciosamente masajeados, ya abierto el pantalón metió su mano un comenzó a masturbar suavemente el miembro contrario, primero pasando sus dedos por encima, casi como un roce, y luego raspándolo suavemente con una de sus afiladas garras, provocando que Agon gimiera y se arqueara buscando mas contacto.

-Pequeño demonio, no tienes idea de lo delicioso que eres.- Susurraba en medio de tanta excitación

-Je!, pues tu amiguito haya abajo me está dando una idea de lo delicioso que soy.- Mientras le miraba con sus ojos entrecerrado y un notorio sonrojo debido a que su blanca piel no ayudaba a ocultarlo, notaba como Agon lo estrechaba más a su cuerpo presionando su miembro mientras sus dedos cada vez presionaban mas fuerte su entrada.- ahh!...maldito, jodido rastas.- Gemía, eso se sentía delicioso.

-Parece que no vas a aguantar mucho.- Decía, luego de eso Agon alzo a Hiruma quien se abrazo a su cuello y enredo sus piernas a su cintura y se dirigieron hacia donde creía estaba la habitación del quaterback. Afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta y pudo divisar una enorme cama con sabanas negras que pareciera estarlos llamando.

Producto de la pasión se arrojo en ella con Hiruma abajo besándose violentamente, Agon sin esperar más desgarro la polera que vestia Hiruma, dejando a la vista sus rozados y suculentos pezones.

-Demonios, era la polera que uso para dormir!

-Bueno no la necesitaras más porque no te pienso dejar dormir. Además (acercándose a su oido) si duermes, será solo desnudo y conmigo (decía mientras lamia la alargada oreja de Hiruma y jalaba uno de sus artes)

-AH!...uhmm, pa..para.- Decía entre gemidos. Agon había acertado a uno de los puntos más erógenos del cuerpo de Hiruma.-Agon…quiero….

-eh? Dime qué quieres y tal vez te….- No lo dejo hablar, Hiruma lo había empujado de su cuerpo quedando montado sobre él. Rudamente desabrocho la camisa que vestía Agon y fue besando su pecho, dejando pequeños mordiscos y rasguños que ocasionaba el roce de sus afiladas garras sobre su pie. Su lengua descendía siguiendo el camino de los pequeños hilos de sangre que llegaban hasta el pantalón desabrochado de Agon y se introducían por debajo. Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en los labios de Hiruma mientras bajaba el pantalón del otro y masajeaba la gran erección que se mostraba bajo la ropa interior. Lentamente lamia y chupaba aquella parte mojando con su saliva la ropa interior, mientras sus manos comenzaron a repartir caricias entre los muslos y las torneadas y morenas piernas. Ya cansado de sentir el sabor de la tela cogió el elástico del bóxer y lo bajo, apareciendo frente a su cara el gran y fuerte miembro del contrario.

-Ke ke, vaya creo que tu amigo es tan imponente como tu.- decía mientras se relamía los labios.

- Y se sentirá aun mas imponente cuando te lo meta de golpe por dejarme esperando

-je!, espero que eso no sea de dientes para afuera, maldito rastas.- Dicho eso acerco su lengua a la base del pene y comenzó a repartir lamidas a lo largo y ancho, bajo sus labios hasta los testículos a los cuales masajeo con su boca y lengua. Agon estaba en el paraíso, realmente ese demonio era un experto en esos temas, su lengua no solo sabia decir palabras venenosas a todo el que lo conocía, sino que también era una traviesa experta en dar placer, al igual que sus labios húmedos y tibios.-AH, demonio, sigue, realmente me estás dando un espectáculo esplendido…mmmh.- Gemía mientras se inclinaba un poco para deslizar el pantalon de Hiruma y dejar a la vista aquel delicioso trasero.- voltéate.- Hiruma lo observo mientras seguía con lo suyo, y restándole importancia hiso lo que Agon le pidió. Pero antes de siquiera poder animarse a moverse, Agon le agarro de las caderas, lo levanto un poco mientras quitaba sus pantalones y puso las largas y blancas piernas a cada lado de su cabeza dejando a su vista la rosada entrada de Hiruma, y a la vista del demonio el enorme miembro de Agon que esperaba ser atendido nuevamente. Cuando hubo reaccionado, Hiruma lo miro con mala cara, pero sabiendo que el otro no podía verlo decidió seguir con lo suyo, tomando el miembro de Agon y lamiendo la cabeza.

Agon mientras tanto estrujaba y separaba las nalgas de Hiruma, mientras que sus dos pulgares se introducían en la entrada dándole más espacio a su lengua que comenzaba a jugar con ese sensible lugar.

-mmmh..ahmm!.- Los gemidos de Hiruma a penas se escuchaba ya que su boca estaba ocupada con otra cosa (c: ustedes ya saben que asi que no lo repetiré, aun no me puedo creer que este escribiendo esto -/- /h: yo tampoco).—mmmh! (sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados producto de la excitación).- Como venganza decidió tomar todo el miembro de Agon de golpe, así que sin previo aviso relajo su garganta y dejo que rápidamente el palpitante miembro de Agon le llenara.

-AHHH!.- Gracias a eso Agon dejo tranquila su entrada mientras gemía fuertemente. Hiruma sonrió diabólicamente.- _Hiruma 1/ Maldito rastas 0 (pensaba)_.- Con sus dientes iba raspando el miembro mientras lo sacaba de su boca y lo volvía a meter aumentando la velocidad, con sus manos se ayudaba masajeando los testículos y la base del miembro.

-grrr.- gruñía Agon, sabía que Hiruma estaba burlándose.- _ya verás demonio travieso.- _Sintiendo que iba a venirse gracias a la estupenda acción del demonio, empujo sus caderas más profundo en la garganta del demonio impidiendo que pudiera apartarse cuando se vino dentro de su boca, producto de la impresión Hiruma se alejo lo más rápido posible con sus labios llenos y gran parte de la semilla de Agon escurriendo por su rostro.

-Hiruma 1 / Agon 1, no Hiruma?, jejejee

-Maldito bastardo ¿querías ahogarme?.- Pregunto volteando para verlo con una mirada llena de rabia. Agon ni se enteró, ¿como podría si frente a el tenia la imagen mas erótica que haya visto?, Hiruma mirándolo como un gatito rabioso con leche cayéndole por su rostro (c: claro que es todo menos leche XD). Sin aguantarlo, nuevamente le agarró y volteó cambiando sus posiciones y acomodándose entre las largas piernas del contrario.

-Ahora debo limpiar este lugar de la impureza que dejo esa maldita basura.- Dijo refiriéndose a Musashi

-ah? _…kekeke cree que me acosté con Musashi…_adelante, espero que respetes tu título de "genio" y me des más duro que el maldito viejo.-

-Descuida (empujo las piernas de Hiruma para que quedaran cercanas a su cabeza dejando a la vista su rosada y húmeda entrada) no harás mas que gritar mi nombre cuando me encargue de llenarte hasta el fondo.- Dicho eso y sin mas preparación Agon fue presionando su miembro en aquella estrecha entrada que a poco se abría para alojar aquel duro musculo.

(se quejaba lo más despacio que podía tratando de provocar al otro, no le hiba a dar el gusto de escucharle gritar…por ahora), aah…¿que estas esperando?, dámelo todo.- Decía con sus ojos entreabiertos de donde se deslizaban pequeñas lagrimas.

-Si así lo deseas.- Con eso empujo lo más fuerte que pudo, introduciéndose de una aquel estrecho canal y tomando las caderas de Hiruma empezó a mecerse violentamente a un ritmo desesperado. Aquella estreches lo volvía loco, ¿cómo pudo imaginar que aquellas mujeres podían servir como reemplazo de esa hermosa criatura que en ese momento se mecía violentamente producto de sus brutales embestidas, que gemía sensualmente cada vez que su miembro tocaba su próstata y cuyas manos se aferraban firmemente a sus anchos hombros dejando heridas sangrantes?.

-AHH HIRUMA!...MALDICION.- Empujaba más y más violentamente.

AHH!...MAS!...DAME MAS!.-Gemía cada vez mas fuerte el hermoso demonio. Tenía sus ojos cerrados producto del placer que estaba recibiendo, de sus labios se deslizaba un poco de saliva, su cara sonrojada era bañada por pequeñas gotas de sudor que caían libremente y que recorrían su cuerpo, desde su cuello, bajando por su pecho y recorriendo sus rosados botones, hasta llegar a su miembro el cual estaba siendo masajeado deliciosamente por el cuerpo de Agon.

La habitación se llenaba de los sonidos de un encuentro lleno de pasión, entre dos amantes que por orgullo no podían decir que se amaban más que de aquella forma. Ambos abrazados mientras se movían fuertemente, la cama se estremecía al compa de las embestidas mientras rechinaba quejándose de la dureza con que la trataban. Las sabanas de seda negra estaban revueltas, mientras unas partes se pegaban a los cuerpos de los dos amantes, que en este momento más parecía el cuerpo de solo una persona.

Tanto Agon como Hiruma, no daban señales de querer ceder al cansancio que poco a poco los estaba superando, habían deseado esto mucho tiempo, no lo dejaría solo porque sus cuerpo les pedía reposo. Ya se habían venido muchas veces durante la noche, pero aun no era suficiente. Agon había dejado de embestir el cuerpo de Hiruma y ahora se encontraba en su interior moviendo sus caderas en forma circular estimulando cada vez más la próstata de Hiruma sin darle descanso.- ahhh!..mmhg..a..agon!.- El cansancio parecía haberle cobrado la cuenta, Hiruma ya no podía hacer más que gemir ahogadamente mientras que sentía cómo Agon y el llegarían al clímax una vez más. Con las últimas fuerzas Agon dio sus últimas embestidas antes de ser alcanzados por el clímax más satisfactorio de la noche, aquel que los sellaba completamente como amantes. En eso suena el teléfono celular del jugador de los Nagas.

Respirando agitadamente Hiruma abrió pesadamente sus ojos para ver como Agon contestaba.

Tranquilizándose un poco Agon contesta la llamada.

-¿Quien mierda es?, eh ¿Mia?...- La orejita élfica de Hiruma se movió felinamente con disgusto al escuchar la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea, seguramente era una de las tantas rameras con que Agon se reunía en el parque. No aguantando se incorporo sentándose en el regazo de Agon quien aún seguía en su interior, acomodó su cabeza al cuello del otro, lamio sensualmente su oreja mordiendo levemente el lóbulo y empezó a mover sus caderas nuevamente, provocando un leve gemido de Agon al sentir como aquel cálido espacio le masajeaba nuevamente.

-MMh…¿qué?...¿que si me pasa algo?...pues si la verdad es que ya me aburrí de ustedes, borra mi numero y no vuelvan a llamarme ninguna de ustedes zorras que no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para joderlas de nuevo.- Dicho eso colgó, mientras Hiruma abrazado al cuerpo de Agon sonreía con malicia.

-_Lo siento jodidas zorras, pero este maldito rastas es solo mío._

-YA-HA! PONGANSE A ENTRENAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ.- Decía mientras repartía balazos al aire un animado quaterback

-Parece que volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.- Decía Sena a Monta mientras corrían despavoridos

- Mientras mantenga a ese perro alejado todo está bien.- Respondía el mono

Musashi observaba a Hiruma desde lejos. Al parecer todo había resultado bien, se sentía decepcionado pero feliz de que su amigo estuviera bien, además se las cosas no funcionaban, Musashi sabía que Hiruma cumpliría su promesa. Con una sonrisa tranquila comenzó a entrenar.


End file.
